Elrios High
by NyanCatRainbows
Summary: Some new students, some love and shipping, Edan is in this... but Valak isn't :P I just didn't want Ara to be alone and they don't have any Epic Chung NPCs D:
1. Meet Eve Silverette

**NyanCatRainbows: Making an Elrios High Story because why not!**

**Eve: Why did I die?!**

**NyanCatRainbows, I'm so sorry. Maybe I should-**

**Eve: No I'll do it.**

**NyanCatRainbows: K Disclaimers! Chung, Rena, Elsword!**

**Elsword: She doesn't own any of the characters in this story**

**Rena: She only owns the plot**

**Chung: Elsword and its characters belong to KoG**

**Aisha: We Hope You Enjoy Reading!~**

**Raven: Can we start yet? I'm getting bored**

**Elrios High**

**Looks:(All Human BTW)**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Rena-Grand Archer**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**Eve-Code: Nemesis**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Ara-Yama Raja**

**Elesis-Blazing Heart**

**Add-Lunatic Pysker (2nd Class is out!****) **

**Aren-Aren (XD)**

**Edan-Blade Master (Lol Ara, I not letting chu be alone)**

**Pairings:**

**ElboyxAisha**

**RenaxChung (Rena is gonna be that flirter then she will change)**

**RavenxEvexAdd**

**AraxEdan (Lol how I thought of this, I was like, seems legit)**

**ElesisxAren**

**(That took too long)**

Quiet footsteps were heard throughout the halls, silver locks of hair flew passed people as a petite girl walked down the hallway. Golden, amber eyes looked throughout this new school. Yes, a transferred student arrived. She walked into her classroom, B-3. There laid about 33 students give or take a few. She spoke.

**Eve's POV**

"H-hello, my name is E-Eve S-Silverette and I came from Altera. Please, w-welcome me," she spoke as she bowed.

"Well," the teacher said. "Please sit next to Raven Rager and Ara Haan. Both of you, please said your hands!"

Only Ara did. I sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Ara. Let's be friends," she said smiling brightly.

"Y-yea"

At lunch, so many fan girls ran over to Raven the Eve's desk got knocked over.

**Raven's POV**

"Raven, eat lunch with me!" screamed a fan girl.

"No, me!" cried another

Soon, there were so many that my desk tumbled over me. I saw the new girl also got tumbled over by her desk. Then, Rena sat on my lap and said

"Raven, eat lunch with me," and tried to shove my head in her boobs. Why does she do that with men, I mean WTF?! I pushed her away and ran on a tree after getting lunch. I ate in peace until I heard the sound of a girl under me. It was the new girl and Ara.

"Eve, let's sit here and eat!" exclaimed Ara

"Okay, what did you bring for lunch?" replied the girl named Eve.

"Cookies, salad, steak sandwich, soda, and rice balls," Ara answered

"I made cookies, rice balls, fruit salad, brownies, steak, ribs, fried chicken, and a taco."

"So Eve's a cook?" I looked down at their lunches. Ara's was premade, Eve's looked mouthwatering. While they were talking, I snuck several pieces of Eve's food from each section and ate it. It was delicious. I should remind myself to follow Eve for good food.

It was the end of the day and we all went home. Eve Silverette huh? Well you seem interesting.

**End of Chapter One**

**Thanks for reading, please review so I know at least someone reads this. Thank you.**


	2. The Tsundere and The Idiot Show-off

**NyanCatRainbows: Elbaka! It's time for your stupidiness TO SHINE!**

**Elsword: Yea! Wait what!**

**Aisha: Yup, You Name is The Idiot Show-Off * ROFLing ***

**Elsword: NYANCAT!**

**NyanCatRainbows: * Pulls Out Desert Eagle * What was that?**

**Elsword O-Ol| Nothing….**

**NyanCatRainbows: Great! Lets Start!**

**Elrios High**

**The Tsundere and the Idiot Show-Off**

In class B-3, there was a purple, cute Tsundere named Aisha and an Idiot Show-Off named Elsword. Elsword was trying to sneak out of class but Stella caught him.

"So Elsword, what did you learn about the Japanese?" Stella asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Uh, Um, I learn that, Japanese created… ummm, clouds?" The red-head replied.

The whole class laughed. Even the Tsundere who was hostile was laughing.

"Elsword! Walk on the slippery hallways with books on your head! I see any missing, wet, or torn books, you are staying after to do it again! Plus detention!" Stella ordered.

**Aisha's POV**

I can't believe that idiot show-off just said clouds. I was laughing so hard I got detention! I still listened though. Stella asked me to say something in Japanese.

"Um, Watashinonamaeha Aīsha, naze watashi ga kōchi o motte iru nodesu ka? (Magic's of google!: Translation: My name is Aisha and why do I have Detention?)"

"Because you laughed too much," Stella snapped.

"Why are you so strict? I mean not everyone's perfect? Oh well, sorry if I laugh too much but IDC, oh sorry if sometimes I want to ignore everyone, but IDC, well sorry if IDC, it's just me!" I snapped back at her.

**Time Skip to Detention!**

**Elbaka's POV (Elsword)**

"Stupid Stella… doesn't know how to have fun, old hag!" I grumbled

Then I felt a dark presence in the room… Stella? Nope. It's the Tsundere, Aisha.

She slammed the door open and broke a desk. _Note to self: Never make Aisha mad. _She cursed so many times I couldn't even count. The sat on a desk did her homework and slept. Oh, I forgot my homework. I threw it out the window. (Author: LOL really Elbaka) For a Tsundere, Aisha looks kinda cute.** OMFG WHAT AM I THINKING!? **

I calmed myself down and was about to jump out the window, but I felt I couldn't and that I forgot something. When I checked, I had everything I needed on me. Then I looked at Aisha. I felt I should take her, but I didn't want to. In the end, I took her. I put her on my back and silently and carefully as I could, took out her phone and checked her address. IDK why but I put her cell phone number in my phone.

'Huh, Angkor Drive. That near Dark El Street,' I thought to myself. I ran fast to Aisha's house, threw her in a flowerbed with her backpack and ran to my apartment.

"Huh? Elsword, you look like you were chased by cops? Did you steal something again?" My sister, Elesis asked.

But before she could get an answer, I ran to my room. I laid on my bed and punched the wall.

'Why can't I get her face out of my mind!?' I internally screamed.

I sighed. "Maybe I'm just sick…"

I lied down and rested.

**Aisha's POV**

I just got thrown in a flowerbed! Of my house? I saw a red blur past before I got up. Welp, at least this isn't detention. I got up and went to my room and slept. But I this one question in mind.

"Who was the red blur?"

**End Of Chapter 2**

**Please Review and Share this with your friends. I hope someone reads this and likes it!**


	3. Recklessness and Grace

**NyanCatRainbows: Aurora Rising Final! *Does Aurora Rising Final***

**Eldork: Um, that was great and all but why are you doing that?**

**NyanCatRainbows: Watched Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream…**

**Aisha: Oh I like Stardust Shower. Reminds me of my stormy and shower attacks as EM…**

**Rena: Let's get on track now! She doesn't own Elsword or its characters. Only the plot! Now enjoy Raven sneaking Eve's food!**

**Elrios High**

**Recklessness and Grace**

As usual, Raven was stealing Eve's food. He did it so much, he purposely forgets his lunch. On a lukewarm day, Raven was in a tree for 3 reasons. Usually there are two, but one got added.

1. For Eve's food

2. To hide from fan girls

3. To hide from his brother, Edan

You might ask why Raven would run from his brother, they looked like twins, but Edan was too different from Raven. The only similar things are there looks, blood, and the fact that they are mobbed by fan girls. (NyanCatRainbows: Poor them XD) Raven was running because he was getting chased by a grumpy Edan. It surprised everyone how he can be graceful when sleep. Usually though it's Edan getting chased by Raven, but anything can happen.

Raven, running like his life depended on it. Edan, running with blood thirst to kill. Raven jumped up the tree and hide in its leaves. Edan, hearing the rustle of the leaves, knew Raven was in the tree. He went up to Ara and Eve.

**Ara's POV**

'OMG! OMG! OMG! OMFG!' I practically screamed and spazzed out in my head.

You see, I kinda have a um… a / um crush on Edan…. He walked towards me and then asked.

"Do you know where Raven is?"

My hopes got up for no reason. I sighed. Then again, why would Edan like a girl like me. I sighed as a tear fell of my cheek, escaping into the ground before more followed its way. I was shocked and realized, I was crying. I tried to stop but it was futile. All the drops from my face, fell because of that one someone named Edan.

"You okay?" asked my crush.

"I-I must go,"

I simply did what anyone would do. Run. I ran away. When will I ever earn courage. I internally screamed at myself for being weak and scared. I bet when I finally confess, he's already has a girlfriend. I cried and ran away into the green trees of the park.

**Edan's POV**

'Is Ara okay?' I felt worried for her then Raven randomly fell out of the tree, hit me with chopsticks and ran again.

"Ugh! Raven, when I finally get my hands on you, you will wished you never messed with me!" I raged.

"Like you can stupid. I'm too cool to be tamed. Untamable here!" He replied.

He is so dead. I ran after him throwing chopsticks and tree branches.

**Raven's POV**

That aim. Chopsticks grazed my skin and tree branches followed in hopes of tackling me down. Well, bro, 2 can play at that game. I threw back everything I caught plus trash. In the end, I was safe.

"Like I said, Untamable"

**Review so I know people read this and how many so I can try to make it better in the future**


	4. I Need Ideaz

**I need ideaz!?**

**Reason: I WANT PEOPLE TO ENJOY THIS! LIKE HOW I ENJOY ELHIGH!**

**So please give me ideas for the next chapter.**

**My mind isn't empty…**

**I have lots of small ideas though**

**And theres just a missing part in the ideas that can make it a chapter**

**So send idea plz**

**You will get credit in this chapter**

**I don't think well soloing**

**So please**

**Donate ideas**

**I need that one piece of the puzzle to solve the puzzle**

**I need the one word to complete the sentence**

**I need one earring to complete a set of earrings**

**I need one color to make a rainbow**

**I need one stroke to finish a painting**

**I need one piece to make things whole… **

**Practically I need one idea to stick all of my ideas together**

**So donate ideas**

**Or im going to probably take**

**A long time**

**To finish**

**The next**

**Chapter**

**So send a PM or Review**

**That has an idea**

**That is random hopefully XD**

**To help finish da chapter**

**So while im thinking hard**

**I am probably going to**

**Make another story**

**And post it**

**Maybe dark and light**

**Lololol**

**Should probably make a grand chase one too**

**Im just going to randomize a ship**

**Because why not**

**There are sooo many ships**

**And sooo many characters**

**Lololol**

**Im typing my ideas on here**

**Im probably not going to indent**

**Because fan fiction**

**Doesn't let me for some reason**

**That's poop**

**Why fan fic so mean D.**

**So yea**

**This is kinda Post Poned**

**Not for long**

**I will think of stuff**

**Hopefully to find da freaken random idea I need**

**And I just heard a dog outside**

**Lol im pouring everything im thinking**

**Right now**

**Into this random**

**Chapter of somethingness**

**Lol**

**Btw**

**If you wonder**

**What im gonna get for a profile pic**

**Its gunna be**

**Elemental Master**

**Because**

**I need to learn how do draw complicated stuff**

**Lolol**

**I have so much thoughts on here**

**Lol might as well make a diary on this**

**Lololol**

**Im gunna probably make all my post pones random**

**Cuz I can**

**There are no rules to not do it**

**So I will**

**Any anyone give me an idea**

**Lol sorry**

**You had to read**

**Alll this spam**

**Im just crying while doing this**

**Because I cant think**

**Of the one thing I need**

**To make a freaken chapter**

**Oh and the next chapter**

**Small Spoilers:**

**ElesisxAren**

**Random pop up of Elesis**

**Omg Aren stalks Elesis**

**Edan puts on a fake moustache**

**Lol**

**Any ways Ideas Help Please Now **

㈅4 **Help The dog you probably cant see because of Fan Fiction**

**Help it….**


	5. Why Am I Blushing When I Touch Fingers?

**NyanCatRainbows: Thank you Code Angel for some ideas! And Eve!**

**Eve: Yes?**

**NyanCatRainbows: Slap Edan for being a meanie**

**Eve: *Slaps Edan***

**Edan: Oooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**

***Elesis comes out of Grand Chase***

**NyanCatRainbows: How's GC?**

**Elesis: Seighart's an idiot as usual…**

**Aren: Can we start the story, why does this happen every time?**

**NyanCatRainbows: *Slaps Aren* Action!**

**Aren: What th-**

**NyanCatRainbows: ACTION!**

**Elrios High**

**Why am I blushing why I Touch Fingers! I do it all the time!**

Ara was running away throughout the park crying because she thought this: Edan would never like a girl like me. Then she bummed into a certain someone taking a walk.

**Aren's POV**

"Ahhhhhh," I sighed with pleasure.

Scent of cherry blossoms, the sound of pigeons, and the sight of my dear sister, Ara running towards me with tears in her eyes…. Wait wat? I got crashed into. Ara was sniffling while wiping her tears and at that moment Aisha was near. I went over to Aisha.

I whispered "Aisha, can you have a girl talk with Ara. I think something with Edan happened again."

"Sure," she replied and my peaceful walk presumed. Till I got dragged by a red head and got slammed into a lamp post while she dragged me.

"Elesis, what do you want?!"

"Aren, stop whining and help me move boxes," she replied and dragged me into a dark room filled with boxes. "We need to move this to the gym, now carry some of them."

She and I picked up the boxes and moved them to the gym. There was an awkward silence. There was this one freaken heavy bow that we both couldn't move alone. So we both picked it up. What broke the awkward silence was that our fingers entwined a bit. Elesis was first the first to take note and blushed a bit.

"Elesis, why are you red? Are you sick?"

"No no just um…"

Then I realized that our fingertips were entwined. I immediately blush after realizing. I didn't know why. I don't like Elesis. Do I?

**Elesis's POV**

Awkwardness immediately filled the air. We we're ignoring each other while moving the last box. When we we're don't we were about to get out of school till I realized I forgot my phone and went into get it. I don't know why Aren tagged along but it made me feel happy. Wait what did I just say? Oh no. I think I'm going crazy. We were about to get out till the door got locked.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no"

"What's wrong?" asked Aren.

"It's locked"

**Review please! Just a beginner writer wanting to see how good this is….**


	6. I need to decide! the next chapter

**I'm**

**On**

**A**

**Freaken**

**Hiatus**

**Now**

**Noooooo**

**Also**

**I need someone to help me decide the next chapter btw they get out from an Elsword getting slammed into a wall**

**Its **

**Either**

**ElesisxAren kiss**

**Or**

**Rena tries to seduce Aren and goes on a date with him, Elesis gets jealous and in the end hugz…**


	7. HeLovesMe,HeLovesMeNot,JealousyForms!

**NyanCatRainbows: I almost died in school! –the tears- Anyways, I'm back. Majority votes wins! Lol… **

**Elrios High**

**Loves me, Loves me not, Jealousy Forms?**

**Aren's POV**

"Wait, were stuck? Oh god, no, I have my backpack on a fire!"

"Aren, why is your backpack on a fire."

"I didn't know it was a fire!"

"It had heat coming from it. Of course it's a fire!" Elesis sighed. "Anyways how are w-"

An Elsword crashed through the door. In the background, Aisha was yelling with a red face,

"Pervert!"

Me and Elesis just walked out and avoided each other for the rest of the school day. I don't know why, I just felt like I couldn't face her. I saw Rena trying to win over Raven. Doesn't she know he doesn't like any girls in the school. He's heartless like Edan. Then, Rena walked over to me.

"Hey sugar cakes, want to Echo's Sweet shop?" She leaned forward. "If you don't, I'll cry." She started fake crying and like 98% of the entire school went to chase me.

"She has fan girls?" I yelled.

I was chased throughout the entire school. They even stalked me to my house! I can't believe this.

Next morning, I went up to Rena and said,

"Fine, I accept."

"Yay!"

"But only because I'm getting stalked to the ends of Earth and I'm annoyed."

"Then, Meet me at Echo's Sweets at 12:30 PM, Sunday. Then we'll start the date." Rena winked seductively at me. I gagged but get instantly glared at by 100,000,000 eyes so instead I put on a fake smile.

"Yay." I said with weak effort.

**Sunday, Echo's Sweets at 12:30 PM:**

**Elesis's POV**

"This isn't spying, I'm just bored and interested." I said hidden in the bushes, spying on Aren's date.

Aren meet with Rena in front of Echo's Sweets and Rena made it all dramatic. She was like,

"I miss you, honey! We haven't seen each other in years!"

"That's because you ignore me, I'm in your class…" He replied, ruining Rena's drama scene.

I snickered in the background. Rena's weird drama act was ruined. They had a chat and shared a drink. We'll, Rena drank it all and Aren ordered a parfait to eat. What is Rena doing? Training herself to be popular, hot, and lovable?

**Rena's POV**

I was training myself to be popular, hot, and lovable. If I can make the school's 5th coldest student fall for me, then 4th, and 3rd will be easy. Then there's Edan and Raven. If I can go out with Raven, it's a dream come true! Then my bullies will be jealous! (Rena's Past Teaser)

"Hey, Aren~, let's go to the movies!~"

I didn't notice a red-haired tomboy following me.

**Elesis's POV**

They went to the movies. Oh god, it's a horror movie. I literally face palmed. I watched them. Rena fake scream and nuzzled against Aren's arm. I got mad. Aren just moved his arm out. I snickered. Aren turned he head around. I ducked before he can see me.

The rest of the date failed because Aren didn't like Rena. They were at a park laying down, watching clouds. I got so bored that drowsiness swept over me and the world faded into darkness.

When I woke up, it was already sunset. I looked around.

"They probably went home already." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Who went home already?"

"Rena and A- A-Aren! What are you doing there?"

"I knew you were spying on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, who else has blazing red hair like you besides Elsword?"

"Um….." She was blank. "Anyways, I got to get home." I started to walk away but got embraced.

"Tell me the truth, and don't change the subject. Were you jealous?"

"O-of course not. I was just bored."

He let go and raised an eyebrow. "Really, so when you're bored, you spy on dates?"

"Uh…." I dashed off as fast as I could. The last thing I heard from Aren was,

"Geez, she needs to be more honest with herself."

**Happy Valentine! I have 4 days off school! Woot! I'll try and update as fast as I can! Which ship should be next?:**

**ElswordxAisha**

**ElesisxAren**

**EdanxAra**

**RavenxEve**

**Or The Extra choices!:**

**Chung goes to Elrios High**

**Or **

**Add goes to Elrios High!**

**Thanks for reading! See you again!**


End file.
